Boil
by sol113
Summary: In a world where Aang was never discovered, Azula and Katara meet, what the fire princess desires she must possess and dominate. Third chapter is up!
1. Crossing paths

**BOIL **

**1st January 2010**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**AU (Alternate Universe), Azula and Katara meet, what the princess desires she must possess and dominate. Femmeslash (implied at least)!**

**_'THIS'_ means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal lines are page breaks.**

**-X- are small time skips.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang, or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit.**

**

* * *

**

**Boil**

–verb (used without object)

1/ To change from a liquid to a gaseous state, producing bubbles of gas that rise to the surface of the liquid, agitating it as they rise.

2/ To reach or be brought to the boiling point: When the water boils, add the meat and cabbage.

3/ To be in an agitated or violent state, i.e. The sea boiled in the storm.

4/ To be deeply stirred or upset. contain, or be contained in, a liquid that boils, i.e. The kettle is boiling. The vegetables are boiling.

* * *

In the icy seas of the South pole...

An amazing abundance of marine life swam through arctic waters seemingly oblivious both to the cold and to the small gathering of metal monsters that had invaded their territory. A Battlegroup of the feared Fire Nation Navy- cut through the seas; the _Grey Dragon_ (1) class battleship in the middle, a work of art even amongst the pioneering designs of the world's greatest navy. Two _Inferno _(2) class battlecruisers flanked the middle vessel, all three behemoths dwarfed the eight small- yet very deadly- _Punisher_ (3) class escort ships surrounding them.

The command ship of this small fleet was the _Cold Fire_, the first of its kind (members of the royal family always got the best ships first-even as more were built the Cold Fire would be continuously upgraded to keep it ahead of its sister ships) Grey Dragon class battleship. This silver and gold menace represented the pinnacle of the Fire Nation's superior technology and imagination. At three hundred meters long and with a crew of fifteen hundred it was an absolute monster, beaten in sheer size only by the _Phoenix (4) _- the flagship commanded by the Fire Lord and the gargantuan _Empire_ (5) class carriers some originally thought were too large to even float.

For bragging rights the ships designer made it larger than the ship it was destined to replace; the _Outrage (5) _class vessel used by Admirals and other brass for over thirty years now. The Cold Fire was more than simply big though- it was a floating arsenal; armed with dozens of trebuchets, impalers and ballistas- and not simply from vertical bays on the front of the ship like the pitiful _Ember (6) _class frigate ex- crown prince Zuko was chugging around in, but jutting from the sides of the ship for massive broadside strikes. Add to this the newest of the propulsion bureau's engines, multi-layered steel armoured hull and this battleship alone could fight a small war and win... or so the vessels commander had been assured.

And speaking of the vessels commander...

Standing atop the Gothic command tower of the giant Battleship stood three figures; two sinister masked individuals in almost demonic looking garb stood in ominous silence, in front of them, a teenaged girl stared out at the frozen tundra. No expression was on her beautiful face, but like most of her people her golden eyes looked upon this treacherous landscape in contempt wondering how anyone could live- let alone fight and die for this barbaric place.

This young woman wasn't tall or muscular, she wasn't covered in battle scars or carrying razor sharp weapons, yet she radiated terrible power as she coldly looked down at various soldiers manning weapons emplacements or on roving patrol. She looked down at them like they were ants.

Maybe they were.

A hatch unsealed and opened behind her, twin guards readying themselves. A tall, average looking man in scientific garb stepped out then bowed to the fire princess visibly trembling.

"Princess Azula. We are ready to launch the _Rain of fire_. We await your command." The scientist reported barely keeping a quiver of fear out his voice, when dealing with Azula, Aono was always glad the customary bow saved him from looking the princess in the eyes- she scared the hell out of him.

The princess didn't deign to look at the frightened scientist. "Excellent. Let's see if you can redeem yourself and leave exile with your latest creation." A sadistic smirk appeared and her eyes seemed to flash...

Upon being dismissed Aono gulped, then continued praying to Agni... Kami... or whoever was on the Fire Nations approved faith list. War ministry specialist Aono was once the top scientist for the Fire Nation weapons design bureau located on the industrialised (and warm) Fire pit island. He was wealthy, had access to as many concubines as he wanted, was respected by subordinates and his superiors respected (or at least valued) his brilliance at engineering.

Then it all went wrong...

The failure of his last invention- a new type of engine for naval warships (specifically a _Stalker (7)_ class fast attack ship) cost him his reputation and got him sent to an isolated Fire navy port near the Agni-forsaken South Pole as punishment (a lot of fire nation brass were quite embarrassed when the warship the engine was installed in sank on its test voyage) - he had spent every day of the past year in this frozen backwater seeking some devastating invention to regain his position in the Fire Nation weapons design bureau.

After a year of shame in the snow he had finally come up with such a weapon; what he was calling a cluster bomb; an explosive weapon launched from a ship or tank that in mid air would eject smaller sub munitions; a cluster of bomblets each capable of killing enemy soldiers, destroying lightly armoured vehicles and penetrate some bending defences. Aono hoped this brilliant advancement in munitions would regain the war ministries favour and get him as far away from this frozen wasteland as possible...

The Raven-Eagle eyed lookouts aboard the lead Punisher _Unit 127_ (8) spotted their test target first.

A Water tribe village.

Azula studied with distaste the primitive dwellings that looked like they were erected by hand from snow, renewing the princesses' confusion towards the water tribes and their primitive backwards ways.

Ty Lee and Mai weren't at her side- they were back in the fire nation attending to their own business- though Azula would never admit it their presence was missed.

The villagers had to have noticed the fleet approaching- it was of no consequence, it was unlikely there were any waterbenders left after the campaigns of the Southern Raiders, and even if there were- a few waterbenders and savages with whale bone clubs were no threat to Naval warships, their crews and Azula's personal guard detail of elite firebenders.

Part of Azula actually wished there would be a battle- it would be a relief after all the boredom she had received since she came down from the high of being named the legitimate heir to the Fire nation throne.

They approached within weapons range of the village. The twisted teenager was fascinated at what the weapon would do to the primitive settlement, the fire prodigies twisted imagination began wondering if the people in the village would be killed instantly- reduced to unrecognisable corpses for the scavengers... or would they survive the initial explosions burnt and horribly scarred... in which case it would be the princesses' duty to kill them and end their suffering.

_'It would be the humane thing to do.'_ She almost giggled at the thought_._

Under Aono's supervision the Rain of fire was loaded into a specially modified catapult.

Barely able to control her excitement, Princess Azula gave the command. "Fire."

The catapult fired perfectly, launching the terrible weapon into the sky.

Azula followed the weapon with her keen eyes eager to see its deadly result on the primitive dwellings in its path. Soon however she realised something was wrong- she was told the weapon would split into a dozen bombs in mid flight, and it hadn't.

The weapon fell to the ground- or snow with a thump... and nothing.

Azula's angry gaze turned to Aono, who was sweating profusely, which shouldn't be possible in this temperature.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"T-the weapon... seems to have... m-malfunctioned, princess." Aono quivered out. He could see his hopes of escaping this snowy hell going up in flames- worse, if he angered princess Azula he'd be going up in flames!

"I can repair the malfunction... we must retrieve it first." He stammered...

* * *

Heading full speed at the ice bank the water village rested on, the massive prow of the flagship sliced through the ice and snow like a sword through tissue paper- only a whole lot louder. After a few metres of crashing through the large ice flow the Cold fire collided with the wall of the village- and ploughed through it reaching a stop nearly a hundred meters into the ice floe without the massive vessels passengers feeling even a bump.

**HIIIISSSSSS!**

Like the worlds most biggest and most evil rattlesnake the great armoured warship emitted a terrible sound chilling all who heard it. Hatches along the side of the vessel opened and brought rampways crashing into the icy ground below. Steam leaked from the hatches as frigid air collided with warm air from the militaristic yet luxurious craft.

Imperial firebenders- terrifying in their demonic armour stepped out followed by something more terrifying; an annoyed Princess Azula.

**"HYYAAAAA!"**

A high pitched scream drew the attention of one of the elite firebenders to a scrawny teenager covered in ugly warpaint charging at them wielding some kind of club. Not wanting to waste _chi _on such a fool the nearest firebender neutralised him with a powerful kick to the sternum. The foolish teenager folded like a paper fan and collapsed silent.

Azula scanned the area seemingly disinterested. A small group of villagers stood fearfully. '_Are they too foolish to run or do they truly have no where to go?'_ The princess wondered.

"Get the device." She ordered a group of men. They bowed and hurried to their task. Azula looked back to the frightened villagers wondering if any of them were of any use. She had to strain to prevent sighing or rolling her eyes at the disgraceful collection of human garbage standing before her; infants, moron teenagers and old women who looked like they could barely walk... she stopped as she saw something- a girl about her age in several layers of blue with a weird, unflattering hairstyle stood next to an old crone who looked about 50 years too old to withstand this climate.

"What do you want? We have nothing of value and are no threat to you." The girl stated without her body or voice trembling despite the situation she was in. Azula was impressed- it wasn't everyday a lowly peasant with no military or soldiers demanded answers from a fire nation commander. And no one other than her father demanded anything from her...

Azula took a closer look at the aggressive girl; even through the layers of animal fur the assertive peasant was clearly attractive, her skin, characteristic of the water tribes was an exotic darker colour than most found in the fire nation, her eyes were a beautiful cerulean, she did however lose points for her bizarre and unflattering braid in her brunette locks. '_She can't think that style looks good can she?'_ The princess wondered staring amused at the offending hair style.

The water tribe girl continued glaring at the fire princess as the other arctic natives shrank in terror and uncertainty.

Several soldiers returned reporting they had destroyed the cluster bomb (it was decided too dangerous to carry explosive ordnance through the snow and ice of a potentially hostile village), upon hearing about the failed weapon Azula felt her temper rise; her assigned aide Jay saw this and took a step back frightful, if Mei and Tai Lee were here they wouldn't budge aware of Azula's bad... worse side.

Like all master firebenders Azula didn't let her anger control her, her mind was unclouded and full of dark plans...

She gestured to her soldiers. "Take them."

Swarms of red rushed at the hapless villagers, the elite firebenders easily disabling them and chaining them up.

"Sokka!" The girl cried as the fool who so laughingly attacked Azula earlier was beaten down as he feebly tried to fight back.

Suddenly the soldiers pounding on the fool were dispatched by... an elastic puddle of water?

Azula traced the weird water back to the girl who caught her eye earlier. She stood in a basic waterbending stance, holding a puddle of water in mid air and a look of defiance in her eyes.

While there was no change in her demeanour Azula was impressed; to look so defiant against these odds meant this girl was an excellent bender, incredibly brave, or really out of touch with reality.

Several firebenders released their civilian targets and surrounded the water maiden, the villagers took this chance to run away, Azula didn't care, the waterbender was the only thing that mattered now.

"You're a waterbender? I though the Southern raiders caught or killed them all..."

Katara growled, obviously the princess hit a nerve.

"You're quite the oddity..." She mused, Katara snarled not liking the way the opposite element female was looking at her. But Katara had an idea to save her people...

"Let my people go... and i'll surrender... and do what ever you want." _'This Fire... person obviously wants me for something...' _

"Unchain the civilians and let them go." Azula casually ordered her warriors, no one dared challenge the princesses' orders.

Katara looked confused (that her plan seemed to be working) and wary of betrayal.

"Let him go too." The girl demanded pointing at the bloody wreck left of the boy who had attacked unsuccessfully. Twice.

Now the princess was annoyed. "I don't think so." She jabbed a bomb of blue flame at the girls legs, obviously she had never seen blue fire before as she froze in her tracks. The blue bomb exploded in front of the stunned waterbender knocking her flying and unconscious. Two soldiers ran to shackle her in chi binding chains and check she was alive (Azula knew she was- she had full control of her powers unlike her idiot brother). Several other firebenders covered them.

_'You should have quit while you were ahead.' _Azula thought amused and slightly annoyed by the water wenches stubborn behaviour.

With nothing left to gain Azula ordered her forces back onto the Cold Fire, Aono claimed to have a second cluster bomb at his workshop back in port. She would give the so far disappointing inventor another chance at his weapon. Azula would... occupy herself with her new prisoners in the meantime...

* * *

Katara woke with a start as cold water hit her face, blinking through discomfort Azula's devious smiling face appeared before her.

"Wh- where am i?" The waterbender spluttered, blinking the freezing cold water out of her eyes. Her head bolted upwards as she realised she was chained to the ceiling by her wrists, she attempted to force her hands to compel the water dripping down her face to attack the Fire Nation witch, but with the tight manacles that cut off circulation Katara's hands barely moved.

As Azula stepped away to deposit the water bucket somewhere out of the way, the water maiden's cerulean eyes darted around to discern where she was; a room made from nothing she had ever seen before- a shiny yet faded substance, in every part of the room were things whose function and purpose she couldn't imagine; in front of her was a desk with a ornate throne-like chair behind it, on the wall above it was a taste of Azula's favourite toys; a cat o' nine tails with the Fire Nation emblem on it, a bull-whip with red strands, a wooden cane (made from wood from the infamously tough Wulong forest), a blood-red riding crop, a large red rubber strap, a large paddle with a dragon design upon it... not that Katara understood what she was looking at.

To Katara's left was a couple of large cupboards, one open showing yet more BDSM instruments along with several more lethal devices including knives and actual torture devices such as thumbscrews and razor sharp spikes.

Twisting in her restraints in rising panic Katara saw to the right of her was an arsenal of restraint equipment; gags- bit, solid ball, holed ball and ring, there was a spiked solid steel spreader bar, a box of simple clothes pegs, metal clamps, several sets of manacles (some plain, some rather detailed in design) and finally a length of thick coiled rope.

Further on beyond the restraints was another two open cupboards, the first containing blindfolds, hoods and plugs for the subjects ears and nostrils. In the second cupboard Katara's eyes froze and focused on what looked like an ice pick except with a blunted end ignoring its thicker neighbouring pointed objects...

Noticing Katara's frightened scan of the room the returning Azula grabbed her and spun her around in her chains to see what was behind her in the other half of the horrifying room...

There was a large 'X**' **on the wall made of polished steel, a securely fastened down wooden whipping post (made from wood from the royal forest), a strange and complicated looking bench, a gynaecological exam table Azula bought from the royal families personal doctor with yet another cupboard next to it containing actual medical equipment Azula also bought from Doctor Lee. Next to the table stood a large iron rack and a set of stocks.

"Do you like my playroom?" She asked deadpan- as though asking a totally normal question like _'Do you think this shirt looks good on me?_'

Katara could only gape in horror, feeling far more afraid than any time in her life- even the day the fire nation attacked and took her mother away.

"..."

Unable to form words the blue eyed girl desperately struggled in the chains that secured her to the metal ceiling- it was all she could do to not break down and surrender to the horror of this situation.

Katara froze in fear as Azula stepped up to her with a wicked sharp, long ceremonial dagger.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"K-Katara..." She gulped out not being able to take her eyes off the demonic looking dagger.

Azula drove the blade into Katara's thick blue clothing- the folded steel shredded the thick animal fur amazingly easily.

"Your life as you knew it has ended. From this moment forth you have no name except that which i deign to give you, no rights unless i grant them to you, no opinions or thoughts of your own... you are simply... my slave." She ended the declaration with a ferocious smile.

Quickly stripping her of all clothing except her boots which held strips from what used to be her pants Princess Azula left the dungeon leaving Katara of the Southern water tribe hanging helpless from the ceiling completely naked...

**End part one...**

* * *

**NOTES**

**Ship types**

(1) _Grey dragon_- battleship class vessel. Equipped with the latest in defence technologies and crewed by the top naval officers and engineers in the navy. This is not the 'Royal Barge' that Azula travelled on in and . This is a totally different ship due to the fact that i don't believe Azula would travel on a vessel not capable of extreme combat- the vessel Azula used in canon seemed neither heavily armed or armoured, on top of that the conning tower (where the bridge and Azula's quarters presumably were) looked quite fragile.

(2) _Inferno_- battlecruiser class vessel, faster and more maneuverable than battleships but with less armor and firepower.

(3) _Punisher_- identified with numbers not names- like U-boats, designed like MTB's (Motor Torpedo Boat). Capable of laying mines (originally designed for it to deny sea to water tribe breakaways from north)- not recommended as the mines tend to detonate prematurely- everything else worked fine so they became escort ships.

(4) _Phoenix_- a unique vessel reserved only for the Fire Lord, very little is known about this ship as every aspect of its design is classified under punishment of death. What is known is that it is armed with the most advanced technology available to the Fire Nation.

(5) _Empire _class battleship- mentioned by Azula in 'The beach', it is never definitively pointed out, it is said to be a warship capable of carrying thousands of soldiers.

(6) _Outrage _class cruiser-used as flagships by admirals and command ships during massive naval battles. This is my take on the flagship Zhao commanded during the siege of the North. The vessel possesses a very ornate bow resembling a dragon and is twice the length of a standard cruiser.

(7) _Ember _class frigate- my take on the tiny, antiquated ship Zuko travelled around in Book one.

(8) _Stalker_- vessel designed for long- range tactical missions, weapons include catapults, harpoons, rapid- fire crossbow launchers.

(9) Punishers haven't got names- they are identified by hull numbers only like WW2 U-boats.

**Weapons list**

**Impaler**- Original weapon for this fic, standard issue on all Fire Navy warships. A smaller, more practical version of the ballista. Basically a giant metal crossbow attached to naval vessels (think of the as the fire nation equivalent to broadside cannons or guns), fires heavy five foot long arrows. Mostly used against enemy ships (a) fire an arrow with a rope attached to pull ships in for boarding (b) fire a hollow arrow filled with blasting jelly, light a fuse attached to the arrow- arrow pierces enemy ship hull, explodes blasting gaping hole in the side of the ship.

**Trebuchet**- Artillery used to hurl projectiles (most commonly rocks, often flaming) great distances. Basically a huge catapult capable of throwing many tonnes of weight.

**Catapult**- Same thing as trebuchets except smaller- the idea being less size makes them harder to hit, quicker to build and a ship can carry many more of them. Because of their size these weapons do not have the same lifting capacity or throwing distance as the trebuchets.

**Rain of fire**- a prototype weapon- a wind up mechanism is activated, launched at a target via catapult (it is relatively lightweight), when the timer device winds down the device breaks open and ejects over a dozen small explosives that detonate on impact. The idea behind his weapon is to wreak destruction over a wide area- it is not very accurate.

**Other notes**

Azula's quarters are divided into three large rooms; (1) her living area- bed, dresser, table, etc (2) training area- where she does katas, tests new moves, meditates, etc (3) dungeon- place where she keeps slaves and prisoners- has done this since she was 14. This room is separated from the rest of the ship by a hatch with a key lock and a secondary jail cell bar door.

Katara and Azula are both 18 years old in this fic.

Katara's bending skills- i don't buy Katara going from barely literate in the bending arts to being an Avatar level master who can stomp waterbending masters with decades of experience within the space of 6 months to a year- my take is that Katara has learned waterbending from the Southern water tribe, but only defensive arts and healing as her tribe is pacifistic.


	2. Image

**BOIL PART 2- IMAGE**

**1st AUGUST 2010**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**A second chapter of Boil! Apologies for the long length between updates.**

**AU (Alternate Universe), Azula and Katara meet, what the princess desires she must possess and dominate. Femmeslash (implied at least)!**

**WARNING; this is substantially darker than the previous chapter, with angst, torture, humiliation and sadistic and deranged behaviour from Azula.**

**_'This'_**** means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal rulers (a line across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. from Azula's dungeon to the corridor outside.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang, or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit.**

**Image:**

**_Noun, _**

**1/ **A physical likeness or representation of a person, animal, or thing, photographed, painted, sculptured, or otherwise made visible.

**2/ **An optical counterpart or appearance of an object, as is produced by reflection from a mirror, refraction by a lens, or the passage of luminous rays through a small aperture and their reception on a surface.

**3/ **A mental representation; idea; conception.

**4/**In _Psychology_. A mental representation of something previously perceived, in the absence of the original stimulus.

**5/ **Form; appearance; semblance: _We are all created in God's image. _

**6/ **Counterpart; copy: _That child is the image of his mother. _

**7/ **A symbol; emblem.

**8/ **The general or public perception of a company, public figure, etc., esp. as achieved by careful calculation aimed at creating widespread goodwill.

**9/ **A type; embodiment: _Red-faced and angry, he was the image of frustration. _

**10/ **A description of something in speech or writing: _Keats created some of the most beautiful images in the language. _

**11/ **_Rhetoric _. a figure of speech, esp. a metaphor or a simile.

**12/ **An idol or representation of a deity: _They knelt down before graven images. _

**13/ **_Mathematics _. the point or set of points in the range corresponding to a designated point in the domain of a given function.

**14/ **_Archaic _. an illusion or apparition.

**_–verb (used with object) _**

**15/ **To picture or represent in the mind; imagine; conceive.

**16/ **To make an image of; portray in sculpture, painting, etc.

**17/ **To project (photographs, film, etc.) on a surface: _Familiar scenes were imaged on the screen. _

**18/ **To reflect the likeness of; mirror.

**19/ **To set forth in speech or writing; describe.

**20/ **To symbolize; typify.

**21/ **To resemble.

**22/ **_Informal _. to create an image for (a company, public figure, etc.): _The candidate had to be imaged before being put on the campaign trail. _

**23/ **To transform (data) into an exact replica in a different form, as changing digital data to pixels for display on a CRT or representing a Medical scan of a body part in digital form.

**

* * *

**

"Noooo!"

Katara woke from the nightmare screaming. A nightmare where she ran and ran, chased by something evil and inhuman. She ran and ran but couldn't get away. Some... thing chasing her, trapping her, then closing in on her while carrying strange, frightening things that promised pain. And that odd, terrible, strangely beautiful blue fire flowed around the creature like a shroud. Then, just as Katara was about to see her face... she woke screaming. And found herself... where?

She stopped to suck in lungfuls of air, her bare chest heaving with the fear driven exertion. She looked around in a frightened half daze not knowing where she was; her heart dropped as she identified her shining, terrifying surroundings and realised this was not a dream.

She was a prisoner of the Fire Nation.

Her sore, frightened eyes stopped on a blurred figure sitting in front of her. At first glance through her sleep addled eyes she thought it was a male. Blinking her eyes into focus she realised it was that same teenage girl that attacked her village- the armour she wore concealed her femininity so much she could be confused for a really pretty, really short man if you didn't look at her head.

The armoured woman looked up from a piece of paper she held in her hands along with an instrument Katara didn't recognise.

"Good morning, i am Princess Azula, crown heir to the Fire Nation, you will refer to me as either princess Azula, princess, or mistress. Did you have a nice sleep?"

She did not; it took her hours to reach the point where she could push her humiliation and physical pain down enough to sleep and now that was awake every part of her hurt; her wrists were bruised, she couldn't feel her fingers, her shoulders felt like they were going to tear off, her back hurt terribly, even her legs didn't feel right, her skin felt cold but her head felt hot and dry reminding her of a fever she once had, she hadn't eaten since second meal... yesterday? And she felt that as well with her growling stomach and no energy to call on.

Everything hurt so bad she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Despite this Katara choked out, her tongue large, her throat dry; "Where's Sokka?"

Azula looked away from her and began scribbling on her paper with her pencil. "He's fine. I was going to wake you earlier but..." She looked up at Katara with a strange look in her eyes. "I was struck by inspiration."

She indeed was, looking at someone in pain always gave Azula a pleasing sensation, but the feeling was so much stronger when it was someone aesthetically pleasing in pain. The water wench wasn't just pleasing, she was beautiful; a remarkable figure, breasts, wide hips, tight stomach and powerful long legs, and of course the perfectly shaped ass Azula enjoyed looking at most of all- her body benefited from intense physical training and yet still looked soft and yielding.

"One of my hobbies; drawing. What do you think?" She held up a picture of a naked woman hanging from the ceiling- clearly what she was sketching. In her addled, sleep deprived mind it took Katara a moment to realise... that was her!

"Well? What do you think?" Azula pressed.

Katara stared at the image, the shock more successful than the pain at waking her up. She wanted to say that it was awful or stupid but- she had never seen anything like it before; the image was strikingly life-like; she could see her pain, her despair, her helplessness, all perfectly captured on paper.

_'I-I don't look like that do i?'_ The only time Katara had ever seen what she looked like was via her reflection in ice. She couldn't imagine herself looking so weak, so disgraced.

Azula walked over to a cupboard and picked up several papers. "I drew you from several angles... trying to capture... all of you..."

Katara felt like retching. _'How long has she been doing this?' _

Smirking at the waterbenders expression (both shocked and nauseous) Azula considered her drawing; a skill she was taught by her mother, one of the royal family matriarch's attempts to point her daughter in a more constructive direction after her attempt to teach Azula proper tea ceremonies had gone... badly. The princess remembered how proud Ursa looked as her children began drawing the world around them- predictably Zuko didn't have the patience to get anywhere with art but the younger sibling did, perfectly capturing the beauty of nature.

Like Katara's subtle facial bone structure, her well defined curves, her large breasts, her firm toned ass...

"Take a look." She showed Katara her sketches, flipping through them showing each for a few seconds so she saw herself from all angles; she trembled and shuddered and nearly burst into tears on the pictures that focused on her face and felt like vomiting on the images that focused on her breasts and other private areas exclusively. The final picture was a sketch of Katara's unmarred bottom from her lower back to her upper thighs- Azula had spent most of her effort on her butt. While holding the sheets up Azula bent over and studied the bound waterbenders ass. Katara broke off from staring at the degrading pictures and saw her interest.

"What are you...?" Azula cut her off. "What do you think- does this look like your bottom- or are you a little... fuller?" She made a show of looking back and forth from her artwork to Katara's backside.

"You... you're sick!" Even after all she had been through she put up a look of defiance on her face, in her eyes.

"No criticism for the art itself then?" A pause. "Allow me to make you a bit more comfortable."

Azula released the waterbender from the chains holding her to the ceiling. Feeling no strength in her stressed body Katara fell to the floor with a thump.

Azula smirked as she noted that the first thing the freed waterbender did with her arms free was cover her private areas (which was ridiculous and pointless given that she had studied her naked body and sketched it in great detail), the second thing Katara did was gather the shredded remains of her clothing (what was known as a _parka_ Azula believed) and attempt to reassemble them into some manner of covering_. _

_'What a prude...'_

**-X-**

From the outside corridor a group of royal servants entered with breakfast, Azula turned to them and directed where she wanted the food placed, she couldn't keep watching Katara for fear of busting a gut laughing. Although she was impressed Katara could will her limbs into movement after being held in a stress position for so long.

She turned around to her newest playmate and smiled genuinely amused and slightly impressed when she saw that Katara had managed to cobble together patchwork coverings for her breasts and lower regions by tying various pieces of shredded dead animal together.

Azula looked up and down the struggling waterbender. "And i thought it wasn't possible to make a worse fashion statement than bulky animal fur in summer..."

Katara put her hands on her hips in what would have been a gesture of authority and dominance- if she wasn't struggling to stand, in pain from being held suspended for hours and half naked.

"In the proper, enlightened, moral Water Tribe it's not proper to be seen naked by anyone except a family member or your chosen. Not that i'd expect the famously decadent Fire Nation non-culture to understand."

She stared at Azula imperiously, turning angry when Azula actually started laughing at her.

_'How is it possible for a starving, half naked prisoner to sound so snide and snooty?'_

"My, don't you have fire in you?" She knew that would drive the girl crazy- and it did.

Katara began ranting about how evil the Fire Nation was. Azula listened to her righteous diatribe as she watched her food tasters (to avoid poison) do their jobs.

Finally Katara stopped and just stared furiously at the smirking Firebender. The smell of the food made Katara's desert dry mouth water. Her stomach growled and churned at the fact she hadn't eaten since... yesterday? Was that how long it had been?

* * *

Azula made a theatre of breakfast, taking loud bites of her meal and making exaggerated, near orgasm-sounding moans of pleasure and remarks about the taste, texture...

She stopped the show and looked down at Katara who was performing a meditation to take her mind of the hunger- her people used the technique to endure the freezing cold without shelter for days at a time so it should work for this situation. Unfortunately Katara wasn't very good at the technique.

Watching her, Azula stopped short of putting a grape in her mouth, directing all of her snideness and condescension into her voice; "My, aren't you a sorry sight."

Katara flinched trying to block that voice out.

Groaning and shaking her head Azula picked up a golden chalice of blue grapes.

"Eat. Your stomach's noise is annoying. How about a _Ko Min flood_ grape?"

Katara considered throwing the gaudy looking container in Azula's face, then thought better of it knowing she had to keep her strength up if she was to escape.

She took a single berry from the decadent cup Azula held out to her. She had never eaten a grape before or any other kind of fruit or vegetable. Her tribe had, since the _Crusade of Chin the Conqueror_, lived in a place where no plant could grow, the traditional Southern Water tribe diet consisted entirely of meat. Tribesmen fished and hunted to get their food, with Dwarf-Whales, Arctic hen, Arctic hippo and countless types of fish as staples of their diet.

She put the alien thing in her mouth and bit down hard expecting it to be like the meat she was accustomed to, she was surprised at the liquid that exploded from the grape but swallowed, frowning as she analysed the strange taste of her first fruit. Deciding she quite liked the taste she reached for the chalice and grabbed a handful of grapes and began eating furiously as Azula watched in interest.

As Katara munched on the strong tasting berries Azula passed one under her nose and glared down at it in deep scrutiny.

"These look quite nice... i got them from the family doctor... what were they for again?" She waved the berry around pondering the question like it was an ancient riddle.

"Ahh!" A wave of... something rocked Katara's body. She began to shake. Katara's head twisted up, mouth open, teeth gritted, the bound waterbender started sweating.

Looking at the pained waterbender with a childish, open mouthed, open eyed look, Azula answered her earlier question; "Oh right..." Her childish look turned demonic.

"They're laxatives. Guess you shouldn't have eaten so many of them... i should open a window in here..."

"UAHHHH!" Katara screamed not knowing what was happening to her as her bowels released into her makeshift water tribe clothing, soiling the hastily repaired garment.

Azula watched, clearly amused and interested at her prisoners' plight. She smoothly rolled one of the laxative grapes between her thumb and forefinger as her prisoner lost control of her body.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! Gaaah! Ah! Oh! Ohhh!"

As Katara finally stopped seizing and her trembling slowed to those caused by sobbing, sweat now pouring down her face, Azula stood up from her throne like chair and began circling the disgraced waterbender leaning over to inspect the bulge in Katara's animal fur garments. The fire princess pinched her nose and commenced with her next attack on her prisoner;

"Hmm, do Watertribe maidens always make a mess like this?"

With her nose pinched shut Azula's voice sounded strange- yet still carried that tone of arrogance and dismissal Katara already associated with the vile young woman. She shut her eyes trying to ignore the voice, and the taunts they delivered.

"I never imagined a girl could make such a mess..." "Sh-shut up..." Katara whispered. "...and it smells so bad..."

She continued circling not letting up; "...what filth have you filthy savages been eating to cause such an awful stench?" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Katara screamed completely hysterical, tears flowing from her clenched shut eyes.

* * *

Azula opened a door Katara strangely hadn't noticed before.

"In there." Katara made no move to obey simply remained kneeling on the floor where she had sat in shame since two of Azula's servants had removed her soiled outfit.

Annoyed at being disobeyed Azula reached out with her thoughts and summoned a wall of fire behind the trembling girl. The wall of flame snapped Katara back to life, she backed away as the towering inferno closed in on her.

She kept stepping back until she fell over the _knee knocker_ separating the two rooms, she fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ah! Ow!"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Azula appeared from the vanishing flame barrier like a demon emerging from hell and strode past the fallen girl.

"Oh, and watch that step." Katara rubbed her head, glad that her hair had been released from its traditional braid- it cushioned her impact better.

"Listen you- aah!" Her fall hurt her already strained back stopping the storm of insults for her captor's excessive method of motivation.

Azula stopped before a large bizarre machine- she gestured at it like she was displaying a carpet at a market.

"This is a force pump, one of countless inventions that put the Fire Nation ahead of the rest of the world- especially you snow dweller primitives." She pointed at Katara like it was an afterthought.

"Originally these machines were used on land to bring up water from wells, later they were adapted for use on ships to suck in sea water into a live fish tank to preserve fish until the ship docked and the fish ready to be sold. Later they would be used to dispel water from the ship to prevent..." "I don't care about your twisted technology!" Katara screamed.

Azula looked surprised. "But you should, this technology is for your benefit today. I'm going to let you use this to clean your soiled body."

Katara's mind spun; the prospect of cleaning the filth from her body was appealing, but there had to be a catch...

"Wait! The water from the sea? That would freeze me to death in seconds!"

Azula responded in a voice teachers reserved for the slowest of students.

"I know, which is why i'm going to heat the water with my firebending while it is in the pipes." Her expression went from neutral to evilly amused.

"If you ask nicely..."

* * *

Azula had two servants chain Katara to the machine (she made a scene of not wanting to touch the filthy waterbender until she had been cleaned), she then explained how the machine worked; grab onto the large metal lever, pull it down, push it up, pull it down and continue until you get all the water you want.

Katara grimaced as she began pushing and pulling on the machine- she was still tired from not being able to sleep properly while chained up, the adrenaline rush she got when the Fire Nation bitch began demeaning her was thinning out and the pain in her arms and back and stomach was excruciating, however as a resident of the harsh South pole she knew how to block out discomfort and forced herself on.

She closed her eyes and tried not to sob again when a strange rumbling noise emanated from somewhere close by snapped her out of it. She stared up at the... spigot? The fire witch called it? A stream of water exploded from the pipe like a deluge.

"AAAAaaaaahhhh!" The water was freezing and struck her like nothing she had felt before.

She took her hands off the pump with the shock, the chains holding her to the machine stopped her from getting very far. All she could do was scream and begin quivering as the freezing water dripped off her.

"Y-you s-said you'd w-warm it up..." She forced through chattering teeth.

"Only if you ask nicely." Azula chirped.

Katara didn't want to do it but she knew exposure to the ocean caused hypothermia within moments- she had seen it happen once.

"P-p-please... w- warm it u-up..."

"Who are you asking?" She wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

"P-please, p-princ-ess Azula, please-s warm- warm me up. Please." It was so cold Katara was struggling to breathe, her body was already shutting down from the exposure to the arctic water.

Azula took a deep breathe and pointed her flattened palms out towards the shivering girl.

Katara gasped as she felt a strange sensation in her belly, it spread out to her heart, her arms and legs; a warmth like nothing she had felt before that pushed the numbing cold from her body.

"Manipulation of the inner yet outer flame; i reach out with my chi and intensify or create heat within another living body. Feeling better?"

Katara nodded, the feeling had come back to her fingers.

She waited for this wonderful sensation to become harmful but it never went beyond soothing and invigorating.

"Feels good right? Power and energy flowing through you... that is how i feel every second of every day. You have work to do." Katara looked to Azula and saw she had her palm pressed against the pipe where the water flowed in.

She went back to pumping in water, this time it was warm, even soothing, her comfort was broken when two servants began attending to her with cloths and soap.

She wanted to protest but thought better of it when she saw Azula tap a brief medley on the pipe- her warning clear.

_'I'll get you for this i swear you sadist freak!'_

* * *

When Katara had been thoroughly (and quite invasively) scrubbed, Azula stepped in and dried her off with a large red towel, paying more attention than was needed to certain parts of Katara's anatomy.

Katara coughed and sneezed as she was squirted with perfume by one of the servants.

"To cover up your foul smell." Azula supplied.

"It's your fault i... giving me those things when you knew what they did!" She ranted.

"Actually you smelt pretty bad even before that." The princess snarked.

A bang on a nearby hatch caused Azula to cut their dialogue.

"Excuse me, business before pleasure."

Katara glared at her back as she strode out of the room.

"Or then again, why not mix both?"

Before Katara could react Azula had pulled a collar out of seemingly thin air, wrapped it around the waterbenders neck, produced a long red leash also, seemingly out of nowhere and attached it to the collar. The whole procedure was so fast Katara barely saw it- she certainly couldn't do anything about it.

**-X-**

A Lieutenant stepped through the hatch into Azula's playroom. He bowed before Azula. To his credit the soldier wasn't surprised or noticeably bothered by the fact that his superior officer had a naked woman on a leash only a few feet in front of him.

"A message from the Fire Lord." He reported.

Azula dismissed the soldier then studied the letter.

"That reminds me, i have to personally inspect the ships day to day operations for research purposes."

She turned to Katara. "I could use a second opinion." She pulled on Katara's leash. "You're coming with me."

She strode off to the door with Katara in tow, it wasn't until Azula opened the hatch leading to the outside corridor that the disturbed waterbender realised what the vile woman's next plan to humiliate her was.

_'She wants to drag me all over the ship naked on a leash!' _

"No, no, no, no! I can't go out there! Not like this!" Katara screamed.

"Oh stop being fussy, you won't freeze to death, the inner corridors of the ship are heated by the ships boilers as well as firebending and even lamps..." She twisted on Katara's leash bringing them nose to nose. "...and i'll warm you up if you get chilly." She whispered to Katara in a suggestive tone that shocked thoughts of biting her captor's nose off out of her head.

Katara began thrashing.

"I won't let you do this! I won't, i won't i- mummph!" She was cut off by Azula cramming a bamboo gag into her mouth and tying it around her head. The waterbender screamed around the mysteriously appeared wood between her jaws and tried to bite through it to no avail.

"Keep quiet, or next i'll chain your arms behind your back. Do you understand?"

**-X-**

Katara kept her head down, staring at the hard metal floor. She couldn't look up, not at the depraved monster dragging her along, not at the vile, decadent firebenders all around her, all she saw was the decking and shadows interrupted by sinister red lighting cast by lamps she didn't see. She focused on breathing through her nose and not drooling around the gag in her mouth too bad.

Despite being naked katara wasn't as cold as she thought she'd be.

Mercilessly Azula dragged the naked waterbender all over the ship;

**-X-**

First they went to the bridge for a status report

**-X-**

Then they went to the kitchens and pantries to look at food supplies and the state of meals in progress. Azula claimed it was to make sure they were well stocked to avoid something called _scurvy_. Katara believed this was actually to remind her how she hadn't eaten since third meal yesterday.

**-X-**

Next was the engine room, even sickened as she was, even through the extreme humiliation of being disgraced like this, Katara couldn't help but be amazed at what she saw, by how different this place was from her home of tundra and houses made of snow and ice- it was like she had stepped into another world.

_Metal. Fuel._ She vaguely remembered the words used by tribesmen who fought during the raids and from oral history of the past when Waterbenders lived on coastal areas and by rivers in warmer lands and had metallurgical knowledge of their own maintaining a vast nation that once rivalled the feudal lands of the Earth provinces...

**-X-**

Azula dragged them into the armoury to check on weapons, she made a point of waving a couple suggestively at Katara. Including an axe that was larger than Azula herself was. Katara could only stare in disbelief wondering if the other girl was insane.

**-X-**

Things got even worse when Azula dragged her into crew quarters- with men in various states of dress present.

_'Does she have any shame?'_

**-X-**

While this was happening, the soldiers, engineers and scientists all around them tried to go about their daily business, their duties or just simply to look ahead- some succeeded being accustomed to the princesses 'eccentricities'.

Most however couldn't stop their eyes wandering to the naked, sobbing, exotic, girl at the princesses' booted feet. Many couldn't stop their imagination running wild with what their leader was going to do to the lovely prisoner, others imagined dark things to do the prisoner when the princess got tired of her like the rest of the pets she had terrorised in the past. Some of the crazier crewmembers entertained fantasies of what they could do to the waterbender and the princess.

**-X-**

"Our next stop, the prisoners we took from your village." Azula took great joy in observing Katara's face as she spoke her words; the play of shock, fear and hatred.

Azula (after code banging on the brig hatch) opened the armoured door and stepped inside,

"Let's see how your brother is doing." The statement had the effect she was looking for; Katara hesitated then panicked, screaming around the wood between her jaws.

"What was that? I don't understand you." Azula undid and removed the bamboo gag from Katara's mouth, the girl closed her now empty mouth, swallowed several times, took a deep breathe, then blurted out;

"Wait! I- i can't see him like this."

"You don't want to see your brother?" Azula prodded.

"I want to see him, but not n-" The prudish Waterbender couldn't say it.

"Naked? Exposed? Flaunting your natural assets for the world to see?"

Katara wanted to kill the cruel princess, instead she swallowed her pride and lowered her head.

"Please don't make me go in there naked."

"Fine." She whispered a command into the ear of an elite who had been following them. He rushed off soon after. "I sent him to get you a robe, he'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you." Katara suspected the fire bitch was up to something, all she could do was wait for it.

The soldier soon returned with a flowing red robe, revolted by its colour Katara slipped it on quite surprised by how comfortable it was.

She steeled herself and stepped into the brig.

"Katara! Are you alright?" The familiar voice of her brother called out.

She really wasn't. "I'm fine Sokka, how are you?"

As they spoke Azula watched in the distance, from what she could make out the brother was concerned for Katara given her physical appearance (why she was dressed in fire nation clothing and her hair was down, and, oh yeah, why was she on the literal leash of the crazy bitch that attacked the village). A part of Azula wondered why the siblings had such a positive relationship, given that the boy was clearly a useless fool.

_'Zuko and i never talked like that...'_

Another part of her wondered what would happen if she stripped Katara of her borrowed clothes right there; would the boy slam himself against the bars uselessly until he knocked himself out? Would he yell on and on about how what she was doing wasn't honourable?

_'Maybe i should find out?'_

Katara must have developed mind reading as she chose that moment to turn away from Sokka and speak to Azula; "Thank you for letting me speak to my brother Princess."

_'I like the way she said that.'_ "We have a tour to finish." She stated.

Azula led Katara out of the brig, she didn't remove Katara's borrowed robe, Katara noticed this and wondered why.

**-X-**

Azula opened a hatch with a screech causing a wave of cold to blast the waterbender at her feet, Azula marched Katara outside holding onto her shoulders.

Pulling her borrowed robe as close and tight as possible Katara saw a vessel close by; an _Inferno_ _battlecruiser _(or _Shark-Whale_ as the waterbenders called them) she had seen the wreck close to her village but despite that and everything else she was once again astonished at the sheer size of Fire Nation ships; these massive beasts made her peoples _Umiaq_ look tiny, even ridiculous in comparison.

_'No! We're not small! Not ridiculous! We're a proud people dammit! This bitch will acknowledge that!'_

"Enough!" She forced her voice to be steady even in the brutal cold. "You have invaded Water tribe territory, taken prisoners, committed countless crimes against my people, you will answer to me!"

"And why would i do that?" Azula drawled trying to stop laughing at how out of her depth Katara was.

"Be- because... i am a warrior of the Southern Water tribe!"

"Oh you're a warrior? I'm sorry i thought you were a medic or a homemaker."

"I'm not, i'm a warrior and you will deal with me as one."

"You want to be treated like a warrior? Is that what you really want?" Azula asked deadly serious.

"Yes, that's what i want." Katara said defiantly.

"So be it." She struck out at Katara so fast she didn't see the blow that knocked her out.

* * *

Katara woke tied down to what she recognised as the strange and complicated bench she had seen in Azula's 'playroom'. Her arms and legs had been spread apart and tightly bound. Still, this wasn't even close to the worst position she had been put in today.

She looked around and saw she was indeed back in the dungeon she had woken up in earlier that day and was naked again. She was disturbed that she was slightly relieved to be back here- being dragged around the ship with everyone staring at her naked body was so bad katara was actually happy to return to the dungeon- at least here no one could see her...

_'Except her...'_

Katara saw Azula walking towards her rubbing her hands as though deviously excited.

"Since you are a warrior i have no choice but to follow procedure in these matters. This is how this is going to work. I will ask you questions, you will answer, proper answers will be rewarded, false answers will be punished, refusing to answer will be punished. Understand?"

"I'm not telling you anything, you freakish bitch!" The bound waterbender yelled.

Azula stepped up to Katara, knelt in front of her, extended the index fingers of both hands and pressed them to Katara's crotch.

Just as Katara was about to object to this latest violation what looked like a stream of blue and white light danced around the princess' pale digits.

_'What...'_

The light danced only a second before being directed into Katara's body. With horrific results.

Katara had never felt or imagined anything like it; It was like every nerve in her body exploded. Every muscle erupted in agony. Every cell in her skin, her blood, her organs. Her brain ignited with the intensity of a volcano. All her senses- sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch- shut off and focused on one thing only: extreme And unimaginable pain.

And then it stopped as abruptly as it began.

It took a moment for Katara to remember where she was. Even then she didn't know what was happening.

"Oh g-oh... wh... what..." She had been lost in another place... another world- one of pain and heat and noise and piercing light for what seemed like centuries but it had only been a couple of seconds.

"How did you like that? Fun, huh? It's amazing, isn't it? It transports you to another world, one of pure suffering. Perhaps it's _Naraka_, or do you believe in _Diyu_, or _Yomi_? The four nations all disagree slightly on the afterlife for the guilty don't they?"

She leaned closer and whispered in Katara's ear. "Did you see the afterlife? Or are you not sure? How about i give you another sneak peak?"

She placed her fingers on Katara's body again, this time on her pounding chest touching her nipples. Striking directly above the heart would cause cardiac arrest she knew, so she was... careful.

This time the shock seemed even more intense. Azula knew Katara's nerves had been traumatised by the first dose and were now overly sensitive.

The collision of electricity and human flesh produced an agony the waterbender never imagined was possible.

After the second jolt Azula stopped and put her hand on her chin radiating intense thought.

"Now let's see. What was i supposed to ask you? I'm pretty sure i'm supposed to be interrogating you, but i can't remember what it is i want to know. I don't think it matters. Some things would be nice to know but not needed. Oh well. I suppose i'll just keep this up until i hear you beg me to stop."

She put on a bubbly face reminiscent of a certain acrobat she knew and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's what i want. I want to hear you cry for mercy. I want to hear you say that you surrender and give up and that i can do what i want with the prisoners and especially your brother."

"L... leave th-hem alone..."

The Fire Princess pressed her fingers against her again.

* * *

Katara lost count of how many times Azula used her hideous demon power on her. It was probably only eight or nine but it felt like one hundred. She thought- she was certain- she had lost consciousness for a while.

"You're a strong girl." Azula remarked.

"Well that's all for now, i think. I don't want to kill you." She really didn't- she had seen and performed shock interrogation on many individuals, no one could withstand or survive this for very long. The princess was impressed; she hadn't unleashed her full arsenal on the girl- that would have been fatal but she knew of many, including hardened soldiers who couldn't withstand what this tiny girl had.

_'She might just be a keeper.' _

Azula took Katara's face in her hands and gently pressed her face to hers, as though nuzzling her affectionately.

"Torture is a wonderful form of expression, you're telling me so much about who you are through this pain so i'll explain who i am later. We'll resume our little game after you rest and then i'll tell you about myself to return the favour."

She kissed Katara on the bridge of her nose.

"See you in a little while."

* * *

Azula was in a talkative mood once again during the second round of torture- this time about herself. While Katara battled the demons from hell on the bench, the princess chattered on as if her victim was a school chum.

"...And that was the first time i met Ty Lee who became very important to me... are you even listening tome?" She slapped Katara and held her up by her chin.

"Y-ah-you're dead... i-i s-swear..." Azula smiled, the stronger Katara was, the stronger her master was when she broke her.

"Don't want to hear about me? Hmm... other topics... did you know it was my grandfather Azulon, who came up with the idea of using low level lightning bending as a means of torture?" Katara was in too much pain to respond so Azula continued.

"It was during his time working with the Fire Nation's _Covert Biological Research Unit_. A harsh necessity of war i'm afraid."

"Y- your whole damned family is sick!" Katara hissed.

Off Katara's dazed, frightened look; "You're a... warrior..." She emphasised the word to hammer home the point that this was her fault. "Don't tell me you object to causing pain to an enemy combatant to accomplish a mission, hmmm? We live in such a violent, uncivilised world... of course this has the advantage of getting rid of the weak."

She noticed Katara's exotic blue eyes rolling into the back of her head. She clapped her hands in front of Katara's face loudly startling her back to reality before zapping her a fourth time.

"The Airbenders; peaceful, pacifistic, stagnant, weak- the first to go when the war started; wiped from existence, the only trace of their existence left is a few charred ruins. The Earth kingdom; a smattering of provinces run by corrupt feudal lords, decadent monarchies and delusional tyrants, they don't have much time left to live either soon they will be overrun and reborn as a new, stronger, smarter, better nation. Our nation. Which brings us to you; your nation has survived this long with no assistance from the lands of earth..."

"I think you want the same thing i do."

Katara answered by screaming.

"My father. He's an incredible man, a true successor to the divine will. He's the man who can really make all this happen. The world itself engulfed and reborn in fire, with him and i leading a brave new world order." Azula spoke in breathless tones as though describing something beyond the ability to describe with words- like a holy man trying to describe his god.

* * *

She held a glass of water out to Katara, assisting her in drinking the cool water down. Azula had gone back to talking about herself again.

"I was trained at this by the best in my nation. The first time i did this was after an assassination attempt on me during my fourteenth birthday party. It wasn't the first or last attempt on my life- not at home or when touring the front lines. Some of my own people fear me considering me inhuman. To me this isn't torture... its sport."

One more precisely controlled shock and Katara passed out.

"Oh dear, looks like that's all you had in you." She stroked Katara's face affectionately. "You did so well though. I'll see you at our next session."

* * *

**NOTES**

Many might wonder what the point of this chapter is- there are many fics were Azula is misunderstood or twisted by her father- i've read many of these and many are good- i personally recommend The Fire Princess by Toby7400 and In the madhouse by Ciceronis. But this isn't one of those fics- here Azula is pretty much a psycho and sadist.

**(1) **In Inuit culture (which the waterbenders are based on) small boats called "**Kayaks**" were used for hunting while larger boats called "**Umiaq**" transported people, dogs, and supplies.

**(2) Waterbenders living on land**- it never made sense to me that the waterbenders would live in a brutal, inhospitable place where there was no way of growing plants and vegetables for food or medicine and no resources around other than meat and fur, so my take on Avatar history has them living on the continent of the Earth Kingdom in a number of tribes up until Chin the Conqueror showed up and slaughtered several of the tribes and drove the others into hiding in a place he had no interest in; the poles. The Foggy swamp tribe he simply didn't know about.

**(3) Naraka, Diyu **and **Yomi** are mythological underworlds in Buddhism (Naraka), Chinese mythology (Diyu) and Shinto (Yomi).

**(4) ****Covert Biological Research Unit**- conceived by prince Azulon in 14 ASC. Made up of soldiers, scientists and doctors this organisation conducted countless atrocities against POW's, traitors and political dissidents to advance science for the war effort including vivisection, amputation, environmental, biological and chemical experiments on thousands of live victims. When the existence of this program was revealed by several Earth Kingdom soldiers that escaped, Azulon became known under new names including "The butcher" and "The demon". It may have also contributed to disillusionment in science for the Fire Nations enemies.

**(5) ****Shark-Whale**- a life form in the South pole i made up- Waterbenders don't know what Fire Nation designations for their ships are so they make up there own, like how NATO used the reporting name **NOVEMBER **for the **KIT **class Soviet Hunter/Killer submarine.

**(6) Lightning shocks**- i know in canon you can't control lightning to this extent, but little is said about Azulon in canon and here Azula is older than in canon (14 in canon, 18 here) and so has more advanced abilities which amongst other things, includes the ability to precisely control lightning.

**END BOIL PART 2...**


	3. Pain

**BOIL PART 3- PAIN**

**1st JULY 2011**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**The third chapter of Boil, apologies for the long delay.**

**AU (Alternate Universe), Azula and Katara meet, what the princess desires she must possess and dominate. Femmeslash (implied at least!)**

_**'This'**_** means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- are small time skips.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang, or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit.**

**WARNING; Torture and extreme pain present in this chapter.**

* * *

**Pain**

**_–noun_**

**1/** physical suffering or distress, as due to injury, illness, etc.

**2/** a distressing sensation in a particular part of the body: a back pain.

**3/** mental or emotional suffering or torment: I am sorry my news causes you such pain.

**4/** pains,

**a/** laborious or careful efforts; assiduous care: Great pains have been taken to repair the engine perfectly.

**b/** the suffering of childbirth.

**5/** Informal. An annoying or troublesome person or thing.

* * *

A horrible high pitched noise broke Katara from her fitful sleep. The young woman flailed around on a carpeted floor not knowing where she was.

She froze looking up at Princess Azula who stood staring down at her holding what looked like a... flute? In her hands.

Katara felt growing terror in her soul as she noticed Azula was looking disturbingly happy.

"Ah good morning... Water Tribe warrior." Azula emphasised the phrase 'water tribe warrior' as though to suggest it was her fault this was happening to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's very unprofessional for an interrogator to get carried away."

Katara looked around in fear. She realised she was in a cage, completely naked, she covered herself up as best she could and discovered her body didn't hurt like it did before she blacked out yesterday. _'Did she heal me?' _

"Well, let's get started..." She stepped to one side revealing a simple black metal stand holding a number of lit candles. "How many candles do you see lit?"

Katara fought down the terror flowing through her. Not understanding, Katara counted, then answered honestly, looking Azula in the eye almost in challenge.

"There are six lit candles."

"Wrong answer. There are seven lit candles. Seven. As in like the number of basic torture groups."

Katara reacted at the phrase 'torture groups'.

Azula took on a tone and posture of a schoolteacher, she began waving her flute around like a ruler. "Do you know about them? All right, today we will learn about the basic torture groups. I don't know what lightning shocks count as so let's ignore yesterday and start with..."

**-X-**

**1/ Hot**

Katara lay restrained on a bizarre wooden table; her legs were held up and apart within strong leg stirrups with thick straps holding her ankles, wrists and waist down. Azula lit a flame in her hand within Katara's vision range.

She brought the flame dangerously close to Katara's feet. The heat became so intense Katara thought the evil woman wanted to burn her feet off so she couldn't run away. Katara's mouth was ungagged, but she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction.

She repeated the process with her hands. Then she began easing a flaming palm up and down her stomach and chest, almost the torture equivalent of a massage if they were touching. Katara groaned and hissed through clenched teeth as the scalding heat passed all over her body.

Azula cut the flame in her palm and pressed her bare hand to Katara's stomach. She slowly eased her hands across the heated flesh. Katara found this worse than the fire- more disgusting anyway.

Azula stepped away and Katara's frightened gaze followed her. The Princess picked up a candle stand from an opposite part of the room. She slowly removed a large candle from the stand then held it over the bound and trembling Katara. Slowly, (in her mind sensually) she turned it over pouring burning hot wax onto the Waterbender's belly. Katara couldn't hold back a scream as the burning hot liquid spread across her stomach.

Azula repeated this with another candle. This time Azula poured the wax cruelly, teasingly slowly onto her breasts, the pain in her nipples was even worse than the first candle.

**-X -**

**2/ Cold**

The second day of 'learning' started with Katara being chained up to the shower mechanism, she was held spread eagle as she shivered under a freezing barrage of water.

"Okay, I think you've got an appreciation for the second art of torture."

Azula turned off the shower and unchained the shivering Waterbender. She dried Katara off with a large towel being unnecessarily intrusive.

Like with two days earlier Azula used her _'Manipulation of the inner yet outer flame'_ technique; to reach out with her chi to heat Katara's body to prevent her from freezing to death. Then she'd back away, turn on the shower, and watch as the chained girl thrashed as her body temperature dropped under the deluge of freezing water before warming her up again. Azula repeated this pattern three times before getting bored with this- in her mind dull- form of torture.

Fighting through temperature shock, Katara didn't know what she hated more; nearly freezing to death, or being healed by the sadistic freak that defiled her with her twisted designs and bending. Azula thought very different thoughts;

_'I wish I could have figured out a better method for cold temperature torture- that was boring. I could have just taken her outside and left her tied up, but that would have distracted the crew, and no one touches her except me...'_

**-X-**

**3/ Sharp**

Katara was held in the most restrictive bondage yet; she was placed inside a truly hideous device known as a gibbet. Azula had described the device as a tool from which executed criminals were hung on public display to deter other existing or potential criminals

"Only the Fire Nation could treat human beings this way!" She screamed.

"Actually this device was invented by the Earth Kingdom. The northwestern provinces including the city of Taku to be exact. Although this model was modified slightly."

The metal abomination held Katara unable to move in the slightest. Azula opened a briefcase. Katara couldn't see what was inside.

"Ah. Interested in what's inside?"

She turned the case around letting the Waterbender see the contents; long, razor sharp metal needles with a point at both ends. They looked like the longest, thinnest, sharpest teeth Katara had ever seen.

"They're called Senbon, originally used in acupuncture- they also can be highly effective in torture if you know where to poke. And I do."

**-X-**

Katara's screams echoed through the ship horrifying the crewmembers who heard.

By the time Azula was finished, Katara had metal needles piercing her shoulders, arms, hands, fingers, chest, all down her spine, in her thighs, down her legs, in her feet and in her toes. The agony was made worse by the fact that Azula had inserted the needles in slowly and talked Katara through the whole procedure including detailed information about what would happen if she were to rupture any blood vessels or internal organs. Azula's goal of course was simply to cause extreme pain both physical and mental.

**-X-**

**4/ Blunt**

Katara trembled as she awaited whatever agonising torture the deranged Firebender had prepared for her on her third day. As usual she was naked- the perverse Princess had a thing for watching her naked body. Her wrists and ankles were tied together, not that Katara- starved and sleep deprived- had the energy in her body to fight or run if unbound.

When Azula got started with the days 'Lesson' what she got was worse than simple pain;

Azula had sat down on her throne like chair. She pulled the naked Waterbender to her. Katara trembled as she closed enough to smell Azula's perfume. The deranged princess bent Katara over her knee.

_'What the hell is she...?'_

Azula reached back then slapped Katara hard on her ass with her hand.

The first strike from Azula's warm had against Katara's ass shocked the Waterbender so much her mouth opened so wide her jaw nearly unhinged and she nearly fainted. She gathered her wits together enough to open her mouth to unleash a storm of curses and insults to the clearly insane Firebender only to be cut off by a second, harder slap.

Azula went on spanking her; pain piercing deeper and deeper into Katara's body as her mind struggled to understand what was happening to her- she couldn't believe it- she was being utterly disgraced. For the first time since the torture ordeal began she cried.

**-X-**

**5/ Deprivation**

Katara had lost track of the number of hours and days she had spent in this awful room. Time had become an endless stream of torment. Azula seemed to have an endless store of horrors for her.

Azula had shown Katara a bizarre metal device she called a coffin (Albeit a very special one built just for her). She had placed Katara inside the metal object, tied her down inside so tightly she couldn't move, then closed the lid trapping Katara in total darkness. She left Katara in the coffin while she went about ship business.

At first Katara was relieved to be away from the clearly deranged Firebender and soothed that she couldn't hear the ships constant engine noises. She drifted off into sleep. When she woke up she was hungry and needed to... relieve herself. She struggling around in her restraints she realised to her horror that she couldn't do anything to escape from the quiet darkness. After shaming herself in the metal trap she became acutely aware of how uncomfortable and foul smelling it was in her captivity... and how hungry she was...

She seemed to have been abandoned. Katara was afraid Azula had forgotten her. That without the princess she'd be left to starve to death in darkness and solitude that wore away at her sanity.

Finally the coffin opened. When Katara saw Azula's face, looking as bright and full of light as a beautiful sunrise, she didn't stop to realise she was losing her mind.

**-X-**

**6/ Sensory Overload**

Katara's mind couldn't decide which was worse; the burning hot candles by her feet, the tight ropes that almost pulled her arms and legs out of their sockets, the ice cold water that dripped continually onto her empty belly, the burning hot wax that dripped onto her bare breasts, the Senbon that jabbed into her ass whenever she unarched her spine and relaxed onto the metal needles that had been cruelly placed beneath her buttocks, the metal clamps that gripped her nipples in their vice, attached to ropes connected to the ceiling that pulled harshly on her breasts stretching them brutally if she moved in any way. Or the thick bondage hood on her head that blocked off her vision, hearing and smell leaving her with no sensations except pain. Azula had left her like this while she attended to business at the Fire Navy port they were docked at, which was hours ago, but felt like years.

**-X-**

**7/ Stress positions**

On the seventh day of torture lessons Azula had introduced Katara to stress positions; forcing the Water Tribe girl to stay in an uncomfortable position (either by threat or physical restraint and leaving her there for a random period of time while she callously ate food, drank wine or read from a small library of books she had on board. She even drew a couple more pictures of Katara in various states of bondage, and a couple that were pure fantasy- Katara being pleasured by a dragon was one of them.

Katara was in too much pain to be astonished at Azula's level of depravity with her images of bestiality from giant winged serpents.

Katara had long since lost any semblance of the Water Tribe warrior she declared to her captive she was. Instead she followed Azula's commands. She had realized there was nothing she could do to fight back, weakened by hunger and dehydration and restrained as she was. Furthermore Azula was always careful and in control around her, and when she changed Katara's bonds, she did so with the utmost care; only one limb was free at a time and even the smallest sign of defiance was met with a painful joint lock and harsh punishment.

The positions the Waterbender was put through were painful and myriad and Azula mercilessly quizzed the exhausted and agonised prisoner on them at the end of the lesson;

"Ball tie... Strappado... f-frogtie... ebi-zeme..." Katara choked out, the humiliation adding to the physical distress.

"What else? Come on, you can do it..." Azula spoke to her like a parent to a learning child, which Katara was- Azula wanted to teach her very specific lessons...

* * *

**Somewhere Far Away...**

The great city of Ba Sing Se was in turmoil; its once impregnable walls had been punctured by the _Kyojin_- a monstrous metallic drill the size of a small mountain. While the drill itself was disabled by an elite team of Earth and Waterbenders they were too late to stop the Fire Nation from breaking through the outer wall and into the Agrarian zone, only the second time the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se had been pierced in recorded history.

Now trench warfare in the vast plains reserved for vital farming was all that stood between the invaders and the four million people of the Earth Kingdom's last great city.

Ba Sing Se's agrarian zone; once a seemingly endless stretch of crops and farmland had been ravaged; the fields of vital foods and grass had been incinerated, the ground was charred earth, huge trenches had been dug by both sides to conceal their forces from range attacks. Earthbending and explosives had torn huge craters in the earth mutilating the once pristine farmland.

Lieutenant Lu Zhen of Squad 6, 7th Infantry Regiment of the Fire Nations Third Army, stared at the horror before him. Being tall, handsome, athletic and the epitome of professionalism in his unmarred armour he looked like a soldier straight off a recruiting poster. He looked past the destruction of nature, the hundreds of bodies both his enemy and comrades rotting and burning on the scarred battlefield and looked to his assigned target, hoping to end this battle as quickly and effectively as possible.

_'War... the war my father, and his father before him fought...'_

He snapped out of his grim thoughts to hear a report from communication Officer Suzume via messenger bird "Heavy armour is moving out, are encountering heavy resistance..."

_'Alright then, first long range attack to soften defences...'_ Zhen gave the signal for his longbowmen stationed on a nearby ridge (created by a couple of overzealous Terra team members).

**-X-**

Corporal Kasui; a short, plain yet attractive dark haired woman in her early twenties, loaded her extreme range crossbow; a weapon designed to launch various arrows with enough force to pierce chainmail armour at several hundred meters away. With a telescopic scope on the crossbow she could see and aim with precision accuracy at a longer distance than conventional bows.

At that very moment she saw the sweat on the enemies face, the fear in their eyes, she knew she was about to end their lives. She didn't care. She gently pulled the quiver inwards. A twelve inch long steel arrow flew from the bow with significant recoil, it joined other arrows fired by other members of the 1st Sniper Section, Squad 6, 7th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Army.

Thanks to their modified long range crossbows. The arrows travelled several hundred metres striking their targets, (long range archers holding a strategic position on the ruins of a warehouse) down they went, none getting up. The Fire Nation Archers went back into their quivers deciding what type of arrow to fire next; they had a selection of specialised arrows for various situations;

Fire arrows; flammable material wrapped around the shaft just behind the head set alight, the design allowed the arrow to stab deeply into a victim and set them alight. More commonly they were used to set houses and villages alight.

Poison; metal arrows dipped in poisons ranging from plant extracts to venom from dangerous animals. Kasui preferred the _AshWarren Pit viper_ venom- it killed within ten minutes of entering the blood stream by causing a fatal heart attack. She also thought it was funny watching people flop around on the floor not unlike fish out of water as their lifeblood stopped circulating through their traumatised bodies.

Explosive arrows; large metal arrows that possessed a hollowed shaft full of blasting jelly and TNT, a long fuse by the nock that is lit at various lengths.

"You're good kid..." Sergeant Enjin, an older, grizzled looking native of Fire Fountain city told Kasui as they reloaded. The aloof colonial didn't seem moved by the elder veteran's acknowledgement even though she knew his record; twenty three kills at the siege of _White Cliff fortress_- one of the most heavily fortified Earth Kingdom strongholds left.

**-X-**

Wanting to maintain momentum, Lieutenant Zhen ordered a group of scouts in; with light armour and only light swords like Tanto's and Sabre's as weapons they were faster and more agile than the heavier armoured firebenders. Despite their obvious disadvantages these hardened soldiers weren't pushovers. All were hardened, well trained soldiers that proceeded to kill several Earth Kingdom warriors with their poison tipped weapons without their victims knowing they were there and opening a hole for their comrades to blast through.

Following the hole the scouts had opened the armoured Firebenders moved in; the masked warriors blasted through the dug in enemies; irregular Earth Kingdom peasants and a handful of soldiers.

Within minutes the surging Fire soldiers had taken the warehouse and the surrounding area.

Just when it looked like things were under control a scout- a wide eyed male who didn't look old enough to have passed puberty, yelled out to his superiors; "We got a problem! It's Gojou!"

The distinctly unfeminine looking young woman known as Gojou charged the enemy, fire blazing from her fists, helmet discarded, a long sword on her back, various poison tipped blades in holsters on her muscular thighs, a tanto in her mouth. The sight may have been ridiculous if it wasn't psychotic.

"What the hell is that fuckwit doing?" Sergeant Funnu, a veteran of seemingly every major land battle of the past ten years yelled over the deafening noise of battle all around him.

_'Damn. The instructor at Boot camp was right- it is the quiet ones who lose it.'_ The young woman didn't seem anything truly out of the ordinary- quiet, slightly withdrawn, disturbingly masculine, but not crazy.

While the crazed Gojou went on the rampage, her fellow Firebenders dived into nearby trenches racing towards the enemy camp- wandering through trenches was generally a bad idea when fighting Earthbenders- it was akin to walking into a Platypusbear trap.

Despite the danger Sergeant Funnu fearlessly (or recklessly) led the charge racing around several twists and turns expecting the ambush to end his life at any time.

It never came. He stepped into a hub or command station of the enemy trenches. He immediately found himself under fire from a particularly ugly Earthbender. Large stacks of rocky spikes had been arranged in front of him which the short, stubby man lifted then hurled at Funnu, missing him but skewering a less agile soldier behind him.

Someone behind Funnu lobbed an incendiary grenade into the trench center, it exploded far enough away so it set no one ablaze so the enemy ignored it.

_'Big mistake.'_

Funnu reached out with his chi, sensing the resistance of the atmosphere, sensing the faint, alluring sources of heat generated by the soldiers and the fires set all around the battle zone. Finally (it was only two seconds or so) he found the still lit grenade. He used his inner fire to enhance the tiny flames turning it into an inferno, everyone in the area not a Firebender was roasted by a wave of flame and superheated air.

Knowing nothing survived, Funnu led his surviving soldiers out of the burning hole. An exploding boulder detonating nearby sent the team flying, wounding several and separating the group .

Funnu and an engineer (Bushou he thought the nerd was named) took cover behind a warehouse brick wall as the area was bombarded by acid bombs and arrows sent by the infamously stubborn Ba Sing Se defenders.

**-X-**

Deeper in the agrarian zone the survivors of the Earth Benders Special Task Force _Blood Hammer_ grouped their powers and brought forth a giant sandstorm that fanned out to cover hundreds of meters in all directions.

Following their training the firebenders retreated to fortified positions or took cover knowing the Earthbenders couldn't keep such a massive attack up for very long.

During those several minutes over a hundred Fire Nation soldiers were killed by a massive barrage of catapult bombs and quicksand creation.

Counterattacking, the Fire Nation Mechanised corp moved in with light tanks to combat the medium tanks and tank destroyers that now threatened to push them back.

Using their superior agility the Fire Nation tanks caught the heavier armoured but slower Earth vehicles in a pincer movement. A _Strider_ (anti-tank variant) got on the flank of a _Boarcupine_ class standard tank, targeting the vulnerable treads it launched sticky bombs from its starboard catapault. The explosive wrapped in grimy looking adhesive connected, stuck to the vehicles tread like glue then exploded, snapping the behemoths caterpillar tracks. Being made of metal instead of stone, the occupants of the vehicle were not able to use their bending to repair the now crippled beast. The tanks surrounding the stopped vehicle like Sea Vultures launched poison gas bombs intending to smoke the crewmembers out from their armoured cocoon. Many of the doomed crew members died as their lungs melted from the poison gas, those that escaped from the tank-turned-tomb were shot down by bending and weapons fire.

While the Earth soldiers attention was on the rapidly failing tank battle a group of grenadiers (Demolition Section A, Squad 6, 7th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Army) snuck up to hit the Earth forward command centre with a blasting jelly grenade attack intending to kill their leadership and essentially decapitate the now desperate defenders.

Being 6,8 and densely muscled, very few would believe Jei's speciality was stealth, even so the giant Corporal snuck past the confused Earth Kingdom defences and hurled a handheld explosive into the command center killing all inside.

In an opposite trench Kitsui, a young Corporal with scars running down the left side of his face from his forehead to his chin courtesy of shrapnel from an Earth Bender boulder packed with explosives, grinned in a deranged fashion as he palmed three bombs in his hand in a very unsafe manner before hurling them at his hated enemies with glee, sending them to the afterlife.

"The man blows shit up!" The maniac recited, although he couldn't remember who it was who originally said those words.

**-X-**

After another half an hour of brutal fighting and heavy losses on both sides, the section of the Agrarian zone Squad 6 was assigned to capture was taken, all enemy forces had been killed or driven back into the Lower Ring. The Fire Army didn't follow, wanting to secure their positions first. That and they didn't like the prospect of combat in the densely packed and no doubt booby trapped streets of the lower Ring poor district.

With the current battle over, Lieutenant Zhen looked out over the carnage...

He looked out over the ruined battlefield as Fire Nation troops on armour roared through the opening his forces had recently bled and died to create.

His weary eyes once wide with shock turned to disgust and anger.

_'So many dead... and for what?'_

* * *

**Back aboard the Cold Fire with Azula and Katara...**

"Wha- what do you want from me? I don't know anything of use to you!" Katara screamed. She was beyond pride or bravado now; every part of her body burned and throbbed in agony. Her mind reeled at the torments the inhuman Princess had put her through already. And she knew there was worse ahead.

"I don't want information... I want you to tell me... how many lit candles you see."

"Wha- what?" Katara gasped.

"How many lit candles do you see?" Azula asked pointing at the stand of candles she had shown her just over a week ago.

She stared at the candles, she blinked, her mouth dropped open, she stared mesmerised,.

"Well, how many?" Azula prodded.

"S... seven... there are seven lit candles..."

"Yes there are." Azula was delighted that Katara's grip on reality was broken. Her mind was bending under self preservation. Her soul would soon follow.

_'You are mine now...'_

**END PART 3**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

In this story Sozin's comet doesn't appear every 100 years hence why it hasn't been used to incinerate Ba Sing Se and any remaining threat.

**ORDER OF BATTLE FOR SQUAD 6, 7****TH**** INFANTRY REGIMENT (Shock unit), THIRD ARMY**

Commanding Officer; Major Shao

3 Mechanised Infantry Companies

Amaranth Company

Carnelian Company

Cerise Company

2 Tank Companies

Magenta Company

Persimmon Company

1 All assault Company

Sangria company

2 Scout platoons (4 Light Tanks each)

1 Sniper Section (4 long range archers)

2 Demolition Sections (10 Soldiers each with specialised explosive ordnance and training)

1 Core Combat Platoon (4 Medium Tanks)

1 Heavy Combat Platoon (1 Heavy Tank)

Advanced Combat Detachment (20 Firebenders)

**TECH REPORT/ TECHNOLOGY**

The Fire Nation have been fighting for a hundred years- it makes sense for them to be more than a marauding rabble, hence the 'Modern' military organisation and ideas shown here.

Firebender units are considered 'Advanced Combat divisions' because it has long been Fire Nation belief that those who possess the ability to Firebend are blessed by higher powers to be superior warriors- or at least above non-benders. Such units have more advanced weapons and armour as well as preferential medical treatment. By contrast, non benders are often used as cannon fodder.

There are other military organisations not listed here; such as Special forces outfits, the Fire Nations internal investigations division, the medical corps which includes Waterbender healers (both captured and defected), the various organisations utilising Earthbenders including Advanced Demolition and Environmental Reconstruction Units and many others.

The various companies of squad 6 are named after shades of the colour Red, due to the popularity of the colour in Fire Nation clothing.

Fire Nation tanks are more advanced than their Earth Kingdom counterparts, possessing coal powered internal combustion engines and considerably greater speed.

Earth Kingdom tanks tend to be heavier armoured but much slower. There is no Light, medium, heavy, distinction between the classes- only standard battle types, specialised anti infantry types and anti tank types. Earth Kingdom vehicles tend to be named after animals;

**Boarcupine Earth Kingdom standard Tank-**

Nearly twice as wide as the equivalent Fire Nation tank, this width is to accommodate a hatch on the bottom of the tank to allow Earthbenders to take up earth without leaving the tank thereby exposing themselves to enemy fire.

The Boarcupine is equipped with a steel body, treads and frame, but a turret made of crystal (this means an earthbender inside can move the turret 360 degrees). Requiring a four man crew, this vehicles turret (with earthbender assistance) can fire boulders of various sizes, acid bombs and gas bombs. Secondary armament includes a large crossbow mounted on the glacis and hatches on the body for crewmembers to throw blasting jelly and other projectiles from.

The crystal turret gives the tank the nickname 'The guiding light'.

**Armadillo Lion Earth Kingdom Tank Destroyer- **

Designed to destroy Fire Nation counterparts, these massive vehicles carried not only an opening at the front to fire large boulders but were large enough to carry trebuchets originally designed for Naval vessels on its back to unleash massive offensive force including boulders too heavy for average Earthbenders to move and specialised rounds such as acid bombs, poison gas, blasting jelly filled shrapnel rounds and oil based incendiary rounds. The trebuchet also give the Armadillo Lion by far the greatest range of any Earth Kingdom tank (up to 200 feet ).

Its defence is impressive as well with armour reverse engineered from acquired Fire Nation metallurgy and various other features including sand bags that on board benders can rip open and manipulate to protect crew from poison gas bombs.

**Wolf Bat Anti-Infantry-**

They are modifications of the Armadillo Lion Tank, fitted with various anti-infantry weapons including hoses that spray poison gas, acid, burning oils, etc and a powerful vertical-firing mortar.

Designed for limited scale combat. They are difficult to maintain, tending to break down a lot, made from heavily reinforced steel they require multiple Earthbenders within to move.

**FIRE NATION TANKS**

Fire Nation tanks tend to be named after terms- Titan, Intruder, Strider etc...

**Strider class Light Tank-** The canon vehicles sometimes called 'Tundra tanks'. Usually armed only with grapple gun hooks to assist in traversing steep climbs, however various modifications exist including flail tanks to sweep for land mines, Striker tanks that carry ballistae and "Canary tanks" that scout for ambushes.

In general, Striders use their superior speed and agility to make up for their lack of armour and firepower in relation to Enemy tanks. They can also be mass produced faster than any Earth Kingdom or Coastal Water tribe tank.

**Warrior Medium tank-** Designed after the Strider proved too easy to destroy by both Benders and non- benders carrying explosives.

While the design of this tank sacrifices the speed and mobility of the lighter models, this was made up for with a superior offensive and defensive capabilities and a solid balance between armour, firepower, and speed. The medium tank was also designed to be easier to adapt and modify, leading to the production of numerous variants across the battlefield and earning it much appreciation from those that worked with it both engineers and soldiers.

**Titan class Heavy Battle Tank-** based on the canon centipede style tank used in "The day of black sun". This vehicle is extremely powerful- it's advanced framework allowed it to withstand exceptional attacks without damage and its "Broadside" style attacks have proven highly effective. Its abilities to operate as a troop carrier and armoured supply train also had profound tactical advantages.

On the downside, its high production costs prevented these units from being produced to the same massive numbers as the smaller classes built by the Fire Nation.


	4. Authors note

I am officially abandoning this story. If anyone wants to adopt it, feel free to do so.

Here is a brief plot summary so you're not all left hanging and wondering what was going to happen (at least, those of you who haven't lost interest give the ridiculous gaps between chapters).

Here is a brief summary of how the fic was going to go in my head;

**BOIL PART 4- RENAISSANCE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**The fourth chapter of Boil, apologies for the long delay.**

**AU (Alternate Universe), Azula and Katara meet, what the princess desires she must possess and dominate. Femmeslash (implied at least!)**

_**'This'**_** means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- are small time skips.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang, or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit.**

* * *

**Renaissance**

_**-noun **_

1/ the activity, spirit, or time of the great revival of art, literature, and learning in Europe beginning in the 14th century and extending to the 17th century, marking the transition from the medieval to the modern world.

2/ the forms and treatments in art used during this period.

3/ any similar revival in the world of art and learning.

4/ a renewal of life, vigor, interest, etc.; rebirth; revival: a moral renaissance.

* * *

On the ship Azula has Katara do tasks for her; maid, cleaning, etc.

Decides to go from Carrot to stick,- Azula introduces Katara to culture, music, art, poetry. Azula is actually impressed at how fast Katara picks things up.

After an eternity of torture Azula had entered the room one day with a large book and started reading. Katara was astonished and listened to every word, her mind ablaze.

Days pass.

Ship stops at a coastal base, the scientist Aono has been banished to colder, smaller quarters until he has a breakthrough on the Rain of fire.

Azula shows Katara reconstruction efforts of a city taken by the Fire Nation that she claims the Earth Kingdom had left to rot due to lack of resources.

Azula acts as a 'tour guide' for Katara showing her reconstruction of homes, new shops selling things she had never imagined before, the atmosphere and energy of the bustling place overwhelming her.

Katara is information starved by living on an iceberg; "As Katara stared at the portrait before her; it made her think of beauty, sorrow, joy. They were in a museum."

In the coastal city Katara's mind opened (living on an iceberg had starved a brilliant mind Azula thought). The people of the South Pole were barely literate (no paper, no stone to write on just ice and snow), she was opening up to art, science, poetry, machinery, architecture. She had stared in awe at the buildings of the Fire Nation colonies, shivered at the statues of warlords and fallen heroes. Azula kept her away from the slave markets and gladiator pits, intending to show Katara the positive side of Fire Nation culture (She'd had the stick, now she'd have the carrot).

They stayed at a palace that belonged to a warlord who ran the city before the Fire Nation invaded. Food came regularly (not poisoned), Katara ate with Azula; exotic vegetables, meat, with tea or fine wine. Sometimes Azula let her stay up to watch the moon.

Suddenly Azula would ask/demand information Katara had read; history of the Fire Nation; names of leaders, places, dates, etc, or demand answers to arithmetic. Or have her sit and meditate surrounded by luxury, near food or other excesses. She was told this was another type of learning.

A strange bond was growing between Azula and Katara. Katara couldn't name it- or even describe it. She had never felt anything like it. Was it possible to care about someone who so joyfully brutalized you? Was Katara suffering some kind of psychological disorder, becoming emotionally attached to an enemy.

Lt Lu Zhen is promoted at battle to take Ba Sing Se. He receives a letter from the Fire Lord- he is being honoured and inducted into the order of comet.

Chapter is primarily about philosophy

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 5**

lt Zhen is back in the Fire Nation, he is approached by members of an underground- Fire Nation citizens who want the war to end and are willing to kill to achieve their ends. They convince Zhen to kill Ozai; they give him a poison tipped hidden weapon and tells him the best time to do the job would be the awards ceremony. He agrees to this despite the fact that it is a suicide mission- he wants the war to end as well.

Zhen along with many other soldiers is given awards including the Order of Comet medal and title by Ozai in an elaborate ceremony.

Zhen kills him with a poisoned hidden blade.

The Elite Firebenders guarding Ozai take him down. Zhen goes down fighting, killed by the Elites. He dies with a smile on his face.

Prisoners from the Earth Kingdom are broken out as part of the Underground's plan to kill Azula, one prisoner uses a civilian as a hostage and Katara kills him on instinct.

Assassins come to kill Azula- she is wounded and Katara saves her life with healing.

News of the Fire Lords death spreads throughout the world.

The underground's plan is to remove both Ozai and Azula and have either Iroh or Zuko take the throne and create peace.

Fire Nation is in chaos.

Azula returns to the Fire Nation to take the throne. She takes out more Underground assassins.

Zuko shows up, he claims the throne is his, Azula points out he is violating Fire Nation law.

He unwisely challenges her to an Agni Kai.

Azula beats him and renders him unconscious.

A concealed gas bomb takes out Iroh.

Both Zuko and Iroh are sent to separate prisons.

Azula is declared the Fire Lord.

The 100 year war is officially declared the war to be over. At his coronation, Fire Lord Azula promises the citizens of all nations that she would dedicate her rule to changing the entire world.

**-X-**

Later chapters see evolution of the world at a huge, scale, with Azula/Katara as a micro point of interest.

The world goes through various social reforms; Katara influences Azula to create a New World Order (Fire Nation at the top but Earth and Water peoples have at least more freedom and power than under Ozai's rule).

Katara convinces Azula to allow the captured villagers from chapter one to be set free, she releases them to an island colony but keeps them under watch by Fire Nation secret service.

In time, the conquered nations assimilate into Fire Nation culture and generations into the future come to think of themselves as Fire Nation.

Azula comes to rely on Katara to handle the mundane details of governing the new Fire Nation.

No Order of the White Lotus (it never made sense in canon that such an organisation with that level of ability and influence would exist and do nothing until the last five minutes of a 100 year war.)

Azula discovers Ozai killed Ursa after the "Kill Azulon for Zuko" fiasco.

Azula uses sperm harvested from Zuko to impregnate women of her choosing to carry on family line.

**-X-**

Last chapter; distant future; whole world changed- story of Azula and Katara regarded as apocryphal.

The story was supposed to go on to see Azula change the Fire Nation and the world, not unlike how the real world has been shaped by violent conflict and imperialism in the real world.

* * *

I apologize for anyone who wanted to see this fic carry on and come to a satisfactory conclusion, I am abandoning this story because I believe the fact that I have not updated before now would feel like I am screwing with anyone who enjoyed the idea of the story and wanted to see it continue, maybe someone else will continue the idea.

That said, it has always infuriated me that most fanfiction never comes to a satisfying conclusion and now I feel a hypocrite.


End file.
